


By Your Side

by GeekGirlForLife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Love, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirlForLife/pseuds/GeekGirlForLife
Summary: He was hers. She was his. They were together.And nobody could pull them apart.





	1. Refuge

_He used to watch her while she slept. He supposed it was paranoia fueled. Terrified that he would go to sleep and wake up to cold sheets and the lingering scent of his love being the only hint that she was there. There was irony in that considering that Hawke had more of a right to be worried about that then Fenris did. But nights of sleeping in fear and of not knowing what would come next had taken their toll on Fenris and now he feared closing his eyes even for a second would result in him waking up from this wonderful dream. She didn't seem to mind. Of course the only thing she worried about was him. If he was having nightmares or if they needed to find a new mattress at some point. She was never angry at him and that amazed him. Evelyn truly was an amazing woman and Fenris by the Maker did not deserve her. But here she was. With him._

\------------------------------------------------------------

After Hawke had returned from Skyhold to the small cottage outside Denerim that she and Fenris shared, the two of them spent the day together. There were new flowers growing in the garden that Hawke was spending a good deal of time in these days. Fenris was working on a project of his own...well at the request of Hawke.

Inquisitor Lavellen had approached Hawke soon after they returned from the Fade and confided in an idea that had been plaguing her for a while. According to Seeker Pentaghast there was a way to reverse the Rite of Tranqulity and restore someone's connection to the Fade after it had been cut away. Despite not being a mage herself Inquisitor Lavellen was passionate about correcting injustices commited by corrupt Templars. Hawke agreed. It would be a relief to know that if that horror happened to Bethany.....well at least there would be a way of reversing it. Lavellen's idea was to set up a small outpost somewhere and gradually bring in Tranquil (there were plenty left abandoned in the wake of the rebellion) and help them reintegrate themselves into society. If it proved successful then after Corypheus was defeated, more outposts would be created with areas for the Tranquil to stay in. While Hawke was onboard with the idea she...also knew that Fenris may take a little convincing.

_"Think about it Fenris. These were innocent people who the Templars practically lobotomized for no good reason! If we could help them..."_

_"Innocent mages you mean?" Fenris interjected raising an eyebrow._

_Hawke sighed rubbing her forehead slightly "Yes alright innocent mages. But after everything we've gone through with mages...don't you feel even the slightest sympathy for them?"_

_Fenris pressed his lips together frowning slightly "While ordinarily i would be the last person to rush to their defense....I must admit that being cut off from your dreams and desires seems...excessive. Almost ..."_

_Evelyn_ _sat forward slightly noticing the look on Fenris's face "Almost..?"_

_"Almost...like what happened to me. I know I..asked for these markings. But for so many years I was nothing. I was an object. A pretty ornament to be showed off for Danarius's pleasure. It didn't matter what I wanted. I was not much different from a Tranquil besides the lack of magical ability. If there is a way that these Tranquil can become a part of society once again...then perhaps there is merit to this idea."_

_Evelyn_ _smiled with her eyes lighting up in delight "I'm glad you agree. I have a few plans made already..."_

So now Fenris spent his days building the outpost that would soon become a refuge for Tranquils. They hadn't had any visitors yet but they kept in touch with Lavellen through letters to Varric. It was almost surreal. He'd spent most of his life with a deep hatred of mages and magic...and now he was helping to build a refuge for them.

What strange times they lived in.

 

 


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was just like Hawke to brush off every concern with jokes and sarcasm. But in truth she was vulnerable and terrified. And Maker how it hurt him to see her like this.."

Fenris was no stranger to nightmares.

It was to be expected of course. After the life he's led and the sights he's seen...to be honest he'd be more concerned if he  _didn't_  have nightmares. The most common ones seemed to consist of either Danarius or Hadrianna and the various horrors that were inflicted on him during his time as a slave. Most of the time he wasn't able to fight back as he could in reality. He'd be bound and helpless...forced to endure whatever tortures they thought of...

Fortunately this was when he typically woke up in a cold sweat. A life on the road had meant he was able to wake up quietly thus leaving Evelyn to sleep peacefully while he typically got up to start working. He'd make up a simple breakfast for Hawke that she could get when she woke up, quickly grab something that he could eat while he worked and left. It was a simple routine. After the years of living in a state of uncertainty and never being able to stay in one place long....it was a welcome respite.

This morning however it wasn't night terrors that woke him but instead the small terrified whimpers coming from the sleeping figure next to him.

After the incident with the Fade and the Nightmare demon, Hawke had become a lot more subdued. She still joked around of course and teased him relentlessly almost reminding him of Merrill in ways ( _"By the Maker Fenris what happened to your face?! Ohh wait..you're just smiling. Never mind!")_ But there were still moments when he would look at her and she would have a faraway look on her face. Whenever Fenris asked her about it Hawke would simply smile and wave him off with some excuse. Fenris never pressed. He of all people could understand not wanting to talk about personal demons...or literal ones in this case. However Hawke had no such safeguards when she was asleep as evidenced by the small whimpers and jerky movements. Fenris was at a loss. Despite being together for years physical comfort was still something Fenris struggled with. Hadn't he heard somewhere that if someone was having a nightmare you shouldn't wake them..? No no that was for sleepwalking...  For the first time in his life Fenris wished he had listened to the abomination when he was prescribing sleeping aids for Hawke after Leandra's death....

* * *

 

_Hawke hadn't been able to sleep and it was beginning to affect her fighting. In spite of his personal feelings against Anders, Fenris had to admit he was_ _by all accounts a healer. Bethany couldn't help obviously and there was no way he would let Merrill try and help. The blasted elf would likely ask another demon to aid Hawke_

_Still...that didn't stop him from glaring at Anders the entire time he was examining Hawke._

_"I'm not sure what to tell you Hawke." Anders admitted rubbing his hands absentmindedly on his tunic "There's no physical reason for your nightmares. It's more of a mental issue. To be honest it's actually a good sign."  Fenris resisted the urge to growl. Hawke meanwhile had stood up from the cot raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh? If your idea of a **good sign** is me waking up screaming and sweating in the middle of the night Anders then I'd hate to see your idea of a bad sign."_

_Anders chuckled turning around to his desk. The desire to wring his neck was getting more and more hard to resist..._

_"I don't mean that I'm glad you're having nightmares Hawke. But look at it this way. You've been through a lot of traumatic events. The Blight, dealing with the Qunari and...well...what happened to your mother.." He trailed off. "Anyway the point is if you weren't having nightmares I would be more concerned. As much as I hate to admit it...this is just your mind's way of dealing with everything. The best I can do is make up a basic sleeping draught but there's no guarantee that it'll stop them."_

_Hawke shook her head "No no it's alright. I'll just drown my sorrows in ale like every other Lowtown resident out there." Fenris was about to interject but restrained himself. Hawke wouldn't appreciate a lecture from him at this point. For his part Anders just shrugged putting his hands up "I know better to stop you. The offer is there." Hawke nodded and smiled (Again Fenris had to restrain himself. Hawke could smile at whoever she wanted....even if they were abominations..) and looked at Fenris questioningly._

_"I'll follow you out." Fenris said after a moment. Hawke hesitated with a confused look before shrugging and walking away. Fenris took a deep breath before turning to Anders "Is there truly nothing else you can do for her?"_

_Anders turned to him blinking in slightly surprise at being addressed in such a polite way by the elf. After a moment he shook his head "No. Truly i wish i could do more but apart from the sleeping draught there's nothing. And before you ask there's no handy spell for getting rid of nightmares. Believe me I wish there was...it'd save me a lot of grief. Best thing to do is wake her up if she looks like she's having a nightmare." Anders frowned before turning away and busying his hands by rearranging his potions._

_"This is one thing that magic can't help.."_

* * *

 

Fenris sat up with his hand hovering over Hawke hesitantly. Frowning as Hawke's whimpers grew worse Fenris rested a hand on Hawke's shoulder shaking her gently "Evelyn? Are you alright?" Hawke didn't reply except for a strangled sentence forming on her lips "No..no not him..!  _Not him..!"_

Alright  _now_ he was concerned. Frowning he shook her shoulder a little more firmly "Hawke..Amatus wake up..! I'm alright..!"

Hawke jerked up with a gasp, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Fenris moved slowly putting one arm on her hand and the other on her shoulder. He knew all too well what would happen if he moved too fast. He'd end up winded on the floor and Hawke would spend the majority of the next day apologizing and feeling guilty. "Are you alright? What happened...?"" 

Hawke swallowed thickly before chuckling breathlessly wiping at her eyes "Oh it was terrible...I was surrounded by nugs!  They were everywhere with their...their freakish little paws and the squeaking...! Maker it was horrible!"

Fenris felt his heart clench. It was just like Hawke to brush off every concern with jokes and sarcasm. But in truth she was vulnerable and terrified. And Maker how it hurt him to see her like this. He spoke firmly with an eyebrow raised " _Evelyn."_

Hawke's next words died on her lips. She folded her arms looking away before sighing and laying her hands on her lap "It...I was back in the Fade. Except I wasn't with Lavellen and Varric like before...I...I was alone and I heard you..-" She cut herself off pressing a fist to her mouth. Fenris leaned slightly closer brow furrowing in concern. Hawke took a shaky breath before continuing "You...were screaming. You were calling out my name and I tried...I tried to get to you but the Nightmare was stopping me and... _Maker_ Fenris you sounded like you were  _dying..!_ And I was helpless..! Like with Carver..! Mother..! I couldn't save them and I-... _I couldn't save you..!"_ Hawke's voice was barely a whisper, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Fenris sighed and pulled her close resting his head on top of hers "Amatus it's alright...it was just a dream-"

 _"But it wasn't a dream!"_ Hawke cut him off pulling away to look at him "When i was in the Fade..! The Nightmare it said..-!"

"The Nightmare was a foul demon using your own fears against you. You've faced far worst...as have I." Fenris cupped his hand around Hawke's cheek with his thumb rubbing away the tear track "Do you remember what I told you? When we were preparing to fight against Meredith and the Templars?"

Hawke stared for a moment before smiling and letting out a small chuckle before replying in a shaky voice "That...nothing would keep you from me.."

"Exactly. And I have no intention of breaking that promise." Fenris rested his forehead against Hawke's shutting his eyes "No matter what some foul demon tells you.."

Hawke smiled shutting her eyes as well. After a moment Fenris pulled back "It's still early...try to get back to sleep.."

"Alright  _mother_." Hawke teased shuffling back down to lie her head on the pillow. Fenris slowly moved so that her back was pressed to his chest* Smiling softly to himself he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

 

"......to be honest I hated the spiders more then the demon."

 

"Go to sleep Hawke."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm rusty at this. I've written about two fanfictions and I just hit a wall. So hopefully this'll help get the creative juices flowing again! Also Fenris and FHawke are one of my ultimate OTP cause who doesn't love the broody elf? XD please no flames unless it's constructive criticism. I'll be continuing with this whenever i get a hit of inspiration so expect sporadic updates


End file.
